


More Charm Then The Law Allows

by Heresvivi



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: F/M, First Love, Flirting, Humor, Kissing Lessons, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Discovery, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresvivi/pseuds/Heresvivi
Summary: Opens at the infamous Twelve Oaks barbecue.   Then flashes back to a few years prior.  When Scarlett is just starting to blossom and before she is the undisputed belle of three counties.  What will Ashley feel when he comes home from his Grand Tour  and realizes that Scarlett is no longer a little girl?





	1. Chapter 1

"Look at her! What did she think she was doing? Coming to our barbecue half dressed! It was shameful!" These were India's thoughts as she watched her father stare pointedly at the perky bosom being amply displayed by Scarlett O'Hara. It wasn't John Wilkes fault that he noticed! India was seething. She was sick to her stomach about the way her father stammered and was nearly tongue tied like a school boy while greeting the eldest O'Hara girl. She only hoped no one else saw him ogling the girl. Especially Gerald O'Hara. His hot irish temper would force him to take John Wilkes to task. Apparently, Scarlett was not so worried. In fact she leaned in closer and sweetly brushed her cheek against the cheek of Mr. Wilkes , thanking him for handing her out of her carriage. And then smiled a dazzingly alluring and provocative smile at the man who was old enough to be her father. Actually John Wilkes was seventy! Old enough to be her grandfather and this little trick was treating him like he was one of her beaux! Her voice was like a soft tinkling silver bell summoning all males within a hundred mile radius to come running. India didn't just dislike this woman child. She loathed her. And witnessing her father's foolishness upon this guest's arrival had India thinking that today was going to be a very long day! Her next thought was "why didn't I let that cat drown instead of rescuing her two summers ago?"

Summer 1859, Clayton County Georgia 

It was Honey Wilkes fifteenth birthday. Her father was allowing Honey to have a party and invite all of her young friends. After a huge picnic down by the watering hole that joined Twelve Oaks and Tara there would be music and dancing. It would not be a ball for Honey was too young to host that, but an all day celebration with an evening mixer out under the stars. No dance cards would be used. But any young man requesting a dance with one of the young misses was required to get permission from one of the many chaperones ,on hand, first. Only after receiving approval was the young man allowed to approach his desired partner to ask her to dance. The only exception was for those that were related or already engaged. Plus Honey was going to have her girlfriends sleep over for the entire weekend. So after the festivities she and her companions could stay up all night and talk and laugh and be silly together. It was going to be amazing. And maybe Honey would get her first proposal! So many handsome young men would be attending. Alot of them slightly older because they were more Ashley then Honey's friends. Having a co-ed party was a first for Honey and many of her young friends. It signaled that she was now old enough to have men court her.

The guests were arriving in droves. Mr. Wilkes directed the various guests accordingly. There were covered wagons to take the young people down to the water and back. Refreshments and food were available under shade covered tables and chairs. And if choosing to swim there were curtained off areas where guests could change and dry off after swimming in privacy. The veranda and lawn of Twelve Oaks was equipped with cushioned sofas and benches for the guests who would not be swimming and would service the married folks, the elderly, and the very young children and babies who would be in attendance. The separation of the young people from the older folks thrilled Honey. It would give her plenty of opportunity to flirt and talk to men! Of course Ashley and India would be keeping a strict eye on her but Honey knew they would be too distracted by interests of their own to focus on her.

 

The party was going strong. The sound of laughter and echoes of swimming and field games filled the air. Ashley who was regaling his sisters, his cousins, and some of their friends about the wonders of ancient Greece heard rather then saw several approaching guests. Honey suddenly leaped up from her seat and squealed in a high pitched voice "Scar-lett! Finally! You're here! ". Before turning around to greet the O'Hara girl Ashley saw that Charles Hamilton's mouth was hanging wide open and the Tarleton and Fontaine boys scrambled quickly and eagerly to their feet and all of them were sporting the most amusingly pathetic grins. It was just their friend Scarlett. Ashley was slightly baffled by all the uproar. Then Ashley turned around. And he was thunderstruck and speechless by what he saw. Mr. O'Hara, one little girl, one young lady , and another almost but not quite recognizable face and form. It took a moment for Ashley to register just who the third girl was until she spoke to him, in a beautiful womanly voice, with just a touch of raspiness in it. Suddenly two gem like emerald eyes fringed by inky black lashes looked up at him and, as she playfully swatted him with a fan , said " George Ashley Wilkes! Is that anyway to greet me? Especially after you've been away all this time? And I was so late getting here because I wanted to look extra special because I knew you were home!" Finally Ashley regained some of his composure and was able to speak. "Scarlett? Little scraped knees Scarlett O'Hara? It can't be!" Before Scarlett could answer Gerald spoke up. " Oh, don't let the long skirt and fancy manner fool you Ashley me boy. It's still me Katie Scarlett and she is still stirring up a passel of mischief, despite her grown up airs. I told Mrs. O ' Hara we should have kept her in pigtails and rompers a wee bit longer, but well, uh, um, Katie Scarlett kind of grew up on us when we weren't looking! Hahahahaha!" With that Gerald smiled and extended his hand saying "Welcome home Ashley son. I think I can speak for all of the fine folks in the county by saying that you were sorely missed and we are all thrilled to have you back at Twelve Oaks." As Gerald was declaring this Ashley was also thinking that he was happy to be home too. He had no idea ,before this moment, that his young raven haired neighbor would be the main reason he was happy to be home. Try as he may Ashley knew that from now on he would do anything and everything to be near the bewitching and tantalizing Scarlett. What harm would there be in a little flirtation between friends?


	2. Chapter 2

Gerald escorted his two younger daughters up to the main house to join Ellen and the older generation. All of the county folks were aware that during the middle part of the afternoon the young people received a little bit of time to socialize and play party games without strict supervision. The young unmarried people would be looked after by the Wilkes trusted house slaves. The slaves were a part of the family and made sure nothing inappropriate happened under their watch. But the supervision was considerably more relaxed and standoffish then normal due to it being an outdoor function. Honey and Scarlett were already taking full advantage of this unaccustomed freedom. While he wasn't paying attention Honey grabbed Ashley's hat right off of his head and ran screaming toward Scarlett. As he approached to retrieve his property Honey threw Scarlett the hat and said "keep away from Ash--ley!!" The girls knew Ashley loved the hat, he spent way too long telling a story about how he purchased it at the official royal millinery, and they were having a ball throwing it back and forth to avoid Ashley's interception. Instead of being upset Ashley was amused. He was enjoying seeing Scarlett running about with her cheeks flushed and her curls flying wildly in the wind. Of course he feigned annoyance and threatened them both by saying he would be sure to mention such childish behavior to Mr. Wilkes and Gerald. And that when the old gentlemen heard what went on that the two would be deemed too immature for the dancing later in the day. Scarlett just laughed upon hearing this, but Honey suddenly looked worried , and insisted with a high pitched whine that Scarlett stop running and return the hat to Ashley. With a toss of her head she squealed "no, if Ashley wants his stupid old hat then he better run faster!" With that Scarlett ran off giggling. Before he could chase her Ashley assured a visibly upset Honey that he was just teasing her and that even he wasn't too mature to enjoy a little fun. "Now where did that little brat run off to?" Ashley said as he went toward a thicket of trees in search of Scarlett. 

"Scarlett. Come out dear. I already told Honey I would keep your little game of keep away a secret." Ashley said in a friendly voice. He was scanning the area when he saw a flounce of lemon yellow organza swoosh behind a large tree a few feet away. Scarlett's dress was giving away her too obvious not to be intentional hiding spot. Ashley froze for just a moment. He could hear the sound of Scarlett breathing rapidly. In the shadow she was creating with her body Ashley saw her hour glass figure and saw the quick rise and fall of her rounded bosom. The image and sound Scarlett was creating was a heady combination. Ashley could just imagine the sweat that was glistening in her décolletage. This thought made his whole body tingle and his head swim. Without making a sound he swiftly sprung to the other side of Scarlett's hiding place and startled her. He swiftly grabbed her with both hands by her tiny waist and swung her out from behind the tree. She squealed at the contact of Ashley's hands and shouted " let me go! Ash-ley! let me go!" as she struggled playfully, with her back against his chest , to wiggle free from his arms. In a mock stern voice Ashley said "No way young lady ! Not until you return my hat." Scarlett innocently replied "Hat? What hat? I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about. " At this statement both laughed heartily. The sunlight was breaking through the branches of the trees and the golden light made Scarlett's exposed skin luminous. Her skin looked so soft and Ashley fought the urge to touch it. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Ashley thought. "How can I let this tiny little slip of a girl effect me so deeply?" He decided he would be a fool if he didn't put a stop to his own temporary madness at once. 

Drawing on his legendary self control Ashley slowly and deliberately set Scarlett down on her dainty feet and released her waist. Scarlett steadied herself and turned around to look up at Ashley. It was at this time that she really became aware that Ashley wasn't just the amusing older brother of her friend Honey that she liked to play tricks on and jokingly taunt. Somehow and somewhere in his absence from her life Ashley had become someone and something more. She scanned his face and was amazed to notice piercing grey eyes, deep peachy pink lips, and a strong masculine jawline. His skin was lightly bronzed and his blonde hair was bleached almost white in places by the summer sun. When Ashley left for Europe he was rather thin and gangly. Now Scarlett noticed well formed muscles filled out his chest. Ropey, thick, well defined muscles were apparent in his strong looking legs too. Suddenly she wondered what his arms would feel like wrapped around her in a crushing embrace. She stood just gazing up at him dazzled by his appearance. She felt a thrilling rush course through her body and it rendered her speechless. They were both taking each other in and time seemed to stand still. The air was hot that blew through the trees and only emphasized the heat that was rising up between them. A few tendrils of hair were coming loose from the yellow ribbon holding it back and the silky dark wisps fell into Scarlett's eyes. Ashley raised his hand and carefully brushed the errant strands away from her face. Then Ashley allowed the back of his fingers to stroke Scarlett's flushed cheek for a moment. This was enough to send shivers down her spine. She took a quick shuddering breath and bit her plump bottom lip. Scarlett's body swayed unconsciously toward him. She lightly ran her fingertips up and down the front of his white linen shirt not sure what to do. As Ashley was about to close the space between the two of them the sound of trampled leaves and footsteps stopped him. Gay voices called out to them. "Ashley! Scarlett! Knock it off and quit messing around! Come on out! We are about to start the party games!" 

Honey, India, Cathleen, Charles, and the Tarleton twins had formed a search party. They had decided that the twosome were gone just a wee bit too long and that it was time to interfere. Luckily, Ashley and Scarlett had jumped away from each other before their friends discovered them. Scarlett broke out of her reverie first. She jauntily stated to everyone that they arrived just in time to assist Ashley in climbing up a big tree. With a mischievous grin she turned so only Ashley could see her speak and mouthed the words to him "your hat!" She then pointed up. Her pale slender finger pointed skyward at his somewhat rumpled and now beat up looking hat. It was hanging off of a tree branch about twelve feet in the air. Scarlett laughed loudly and the others, now aware of the situation, began laughing too. To further amuse herself and to play up to her curious audience Scarlett added saucily " Brent , Stu , it seems that since being away traveling the big wide world Ashley's tree climbing skills have become rusty. One of you better scoot up that tree and get his hat down before he breaks his neck!" And then Scarlett grabbed Honey and they flounced away arm and arm. Charles watched Scarlett flit by him in awe, India looked annoyed, and the twins just roared with laughter and amazement at what a firecracker Scarlett was. Ashley was in total agreement with the Tarletons and he stared after Scarlett's disappearing form with admiration. He knew he would have to avoid Scarlett like the plague today if he hoped to remain a gentleman. The only problem was that he didn't want to remain a gentleman. Every fiber of his entire being was screaming to him that he needed to experience the enchanting Scarlett O'Hara more fully. "Here" Brent said sarcastically " your royal chapeau Sire" as he playfully hit the side of Ashley's head with the just rescued item. Shaking his head to clear his brain fog Ashley bowed and said with a cockney accent " thank you very much old chap! I didn't know jesters were such admirable blokes!!" On that the three men laughed uproariously and started walking back to rejoin the party eager to find out what Scarlett would do next.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

As the men walked back to rejoin the group Brent and Stuart couldn't resist chiding Ashley. The Tarleton twins were rowdy boys and Ashley noticed with amusement that age hadn't mellowed them one bit. 

"Well?" Brent said to Ashley while punching him in the bicep. 

"Ouch! Well what?" he replied returning Brent's punch by one of his own.

Now Stu joined in and he punched Ashley's shoulder. "Well George Ashley Wilkes" Stu said in a bad imitation of Scarlett laughing and trying to flutter his eyelashes . "Did you give Scarlett a private welcome home?" he inquired and raised his eyebrows up and down. 

On hearing this Ashley grabbed Stu by his neck and put him in a headlock and ruffled his red hair with his knuckles. 

"What did you just say you over grown point setter! Didn't you learn yet that it is in extremely poor taste to mention a young lady and the words "private" together in the same breath? I guess it's up to me to teach you good manners." Ashley then adroitly spun Stuart down in the grass and pinned him expertly under his boot. At this point Brent decided to help his twin and he took a running leap and crashed into Ashley's back causing the three to wind up on the ground in a tangled heap. No one was being overly forceful and the men were merely mock fighting and trying to upend each other in a friendly competitive way. Ashley extracted himself and now Stuart and Brent were engaged in an impromptu wrestling match. The twins continued to play fight and were now rolling each other down a slope. 

"Get off of me Stu!" Brent shouted. But Stuart was having too much fun and he ignored his brother. "I mean it Stu! Knock it off! 

"Come on Brent. Quit being a baby and make me stop." Stuart's voice was starting to sound a little less playful. He then grabbed Brent by his shirt collar in an attempt to swing him around. The sound of Brent's shirt ripping was heard. Now Brent was seething. He turned around and punched Stuart in the jaw sending him flying. Stuart got up and was ready to charge at Brent when the rest of the party guests gathered around the twins. India's voice was shrill as she demanded that they stop at once! Both looked sheepishly at her and grumbled something about just playing around. India was having none of it.

"Oh? Just playing around huh? Is that why Brent's shirt is ripped? I'd hate to see what would have happened if you weren't playing around! You know what your Ma said. No fighting! And my Pa threatened that if we all couldn't act like young ladies and young gentlemen that he had no qualms about ending the party early and sending everyone home!" India said in a manner completely similar to an old maid school teacher. So, the twins dusted themselves off and each walked to an opposite area of the gathering. Her tone displeased Honey. She didn't want India ruining her birthday by being such a stick in the mud. The twins were fun and attractive and Honey wanted as many available boys around to flirt and dance with. And if she played her cards right she would be initiating a game of spin the bottle later and she wanted a chance to kiss one or both of the brothers! Now India was set to ruin everything! 

"Oh hush India! No one asked you to referee! Stop being such a bore!" Honey chastised India. "Yes India stop picking on the poor twins! We all know how rowdy they are. I think you are being hateful pestering them just because they like to have a good time. We can't all be so serious and fussy like you! Some of us enjoy having fun!" Scarlett said all of this with a pretty smile and a cheerful distinctly feminine voice. Stuart and Brent both puffed up upon hearing Scarlett defend them. A few of the other guests stifled laughter knowing all too well how uptight India was most of the time. India's hackles rose. A swift rage was threatening to loosen her tongue. She was about to lash out at Scarlett and put that simple little fool back in her place. But before she could retort angrily Ashley interceded. 

"India dear I think we can trust everyone to behave now. It's so sweet of you to be concerned about making sure no one spoils Honey's birthday. Why don't I take over making sure the party runs smoothly for a while? It's the least I can do after all of your hard work preparing everything. I'm sure you could use a rest and some lemonade and a biscuit or two after being responsible for throwing such a wonderful party for our darling Honey. You really out did yourself dear." 

India beamed at Ashley's praise. She temporarily was side tracked from laying into Scarlett. And she decided not to admonish Honey at the moment. "Yes Ashley. I think I will rest a bit. I don't want to be too tired and not be able to supervise the rest of the activities. God only know how messed up things would become without me!" Ashley knew stroking India's ego always worked. India liked to control things and needed to be praised for her efforts. He realized having a beautiful young belle like Scarlett mocking her rigid ways wouldn't sit well with India. So he smoothed India's ruffled feathers. Ashley was starting to realize that his sisters weren't in the same league as Scarlett. Or him for that matter. And he felt a bit sorry for the girls. He knew that the stage in life they were embarking on, courting, would probably be tough on his young sisters. 

Although not conceited Ashley realized that he was a good looking man and that it was a tremendous asset to have. Things came rather easily to him. He never questioned why his life was so charmed. But here, at home, seeing his sisters struggling to be noticed and admired Ashley saw clearly for the first time in his life that he was what others would term beautiful. And he sadly acknowledged that Honey and India were not. The Wilkes looks didn't translate favorably worn on his younger sisters. It seemed his sisters had already started compensating for being plain. Honey was outgoing and gregarious. She was quickly becoming an outrageous and obvious flirt. India on the other hand , instead of becoming approachable and appealing had become haughty and standoffish. She seemed to have lost her youthful playfulness and often seemed very happy pointing out whatever she found fault with. People included. Knowing how unfair his own sex judged potential wives made Ashley want to always show that he thought they were wonderful and special young ladies. He couldn't help notice how dazzling and exquisite Scarlett was when compared to Honey and India. She was mesmerizing. And Ashley knew that he wasn't the only one who was aware of what a rare beauty Scarlett had become. 

At this very moment he saw Joe and Cade jockeying for the honor of pushing Scarlett on a tree swing. And in very close proximity Charles was shouting to the boys that Scarlett promised that he could push her swing next. Also the Tarleton twins, having made up, were doing hand stands and flips in the grass and calling out for Scarlett to watch them. These men did everything but beat on their chests in the attempt to draw Scarlett's favor. She had all the men swarming around her like bees buzzing around a beautiful and fragrant flower.


	4. Chapter 4

Drawn to the tree swings by a power beyond his control Ashley went on the pretense of coming to Honey's aid. He approached the swings and noticed that his poor sister Honey was being ignored by the young men surrounding Scarlett. Honey had a forlorn expression and was half heartily pumping her legs back and forth attempting to propel herself into the air. Ashley quickly went and stood in place of Joe and Cade. The boys were shoving each other in an attempt to control who pushed Scarlett's swing. "In the interest of keeping the peace I'll take over here." He then said "Cade why don't you push my dear sister's swing?" Although perturbed Cade begrudgingly went to push Honey in her swing. Honey was thrilled and gave Ashley an appreciative smile. Because she was so excited Honey made a big show of screaming and giggling loudly. She kept screeching out "Higher Cade higher!" and then alternated that with "Oh you're pushing me too high!!! Slow down!! My you don't know your own strength! "

Scarlett looked at Honey and laughed. She was amused by Honey's antics and was grateful that she didn't have to try so hard to get a man to notice her. She was thinking that Honey was acting a bit foolish and that Cade looked like the sound of Honey's voice was pure torture to him. This made her laugh even harder. Ashley pulled the swing that Scarlett was sitting in back causing her to lean her body fully onto his chest. She twisted her neck and turned her head to glance up at him. Ashley was grinning and his grey eyes had a mischievous twinkle. Scarlett felt herself becoming uncharacteristically flustered by the closeness of his body. When he leaned down close to her ear and said "Are you ready? Hold on tight!" Scarlett felt his warm breath on her neck and she felt her skin tingle. Ashley then released the swing and sent Scarlett flying into the air. Soon Scarlett was screeching almost as loudly as Honey. Every time Scarlett's swing descended Ashley met it and sent her soaring back into the sky.

From his position behind Scarlett Ashley had a breathtaking view of Scarlett's creamy white skin peeking out from her ruffled bodice. Her face was tinged an alluring pink and her whole body was rosey and flushed. She was giggling and shrieking with abandon. Whenever Ashley went too fast or too high Scarlett breathlessly begged for him to stop. Ashley took advantage of having Scarlett at his mercy.

"Do you want me to stop Miss O'Hara? "

"Yes Ashley! Stop! Please!" 

" Well maybe. But not until you promise to make it up to me for so callously ruining my hat!" Ashley said as he pushed her swing higher.

"Ok! Alright! Anything! I'll do anything! Just get me off of this swing before I faint!" Scarlett fairly howled.

Scarlett was actually feeling a bit dizzy and lightheaded from all the screaming. Ashley slowly brought Scarlett's swing to a gentle stop. 

"Anything? Really Miss O'Hara? You shock me!" Ashley said. Scarlett knew he was only teasing her. But she found that he was teasing her in a different way then he ever had before. It was not childish kidding. It was flirtatious. "He's flirting with me! Ashley Wilkes is flirting with me!" She thought she felt an attraction between them earlier. Now she was sure she hadn't been mistaken. "Oh, he's so handsome and smart! Wait until he declares his intentions! All the girls in the county will be so jealous of me! Why he is the most exciting and desirable man in the entire state of Georgia! " Scarlett was sure she could make Ashley her own. " I bet I can even get him to kiss me before the day is over!" The thought of this made Scarlett giggle to herself. 

"Really Scarlett? Anything? You should be more careful about what you promise a person. I could use your promise to my own advantage!" Ashley said joking. 

"Ashley Wilkes I'm sure you know perfectly well I didn't mean anything anything! Unless of course you've been corrupted by your worldly travels!" 

"Well that maybe. But I think I am going to enjoy keeping a beauty such as yourself guessing about that." 

Ashley then bent his head over Scarlett's hand and kissed it. Scarlett's stomach did a flip flop. She was at a lost for words. Finally she came back to her senses. 

"Oh Ashley how you do run on! I do believe you are making fun of me now!" she coyly said. 

Ashley helped Scarlett out of the swing. She smoothed down her skirt and adjusted her neckline that had become a bit askew. These simple gestures of Scarlett's stirred something wicked inside Ashley. She was so young and innocent. He was sure she was still pure. And yet Scarlett possessed an unfiltered sexual vibrancy that was impossible to ignore. She radiated sensuality. Ashley wondered if Scarlett knew how appealing she was? He also wondered if she had ever sampled the forbidden fruit of desire? He cursed himself for letting his thoughts wander into dangerous territory. He knew she was a good girl from a well respected family. "God! I must be depraved! She's practically my sister! " Ashley thought. But she most definitely was not his sister. Still she should be off limits. "I can't get carried away and let my physical urges rule my own good judgement!" Ashley was contemplating his dilemma and how he should conduct himself when Honey jumped out of her swing. She decided it was time for them all to move onto doing something else. Honey grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled him to come with her. "Let's go! I say we all go swimming! Won't that be fun?! Boys? Scarlett? " 

"Come on now! Ashley, Scarlett, Cade! Let's all put on our swimming costumes and go in the water to cool down a bit! The sun is quickly setting and I so wanted to spend some time swimming today! Remember when you taught me how to swim Ashley? You thought I was hopeless! I can't wait to show you how much I've improved. Wait until you see how fast I can swim out to the little dock and back!" 

They were heading off to get changed when India, Charles, and Melanie appeared wearing swimming attire. Melanie was gazing longingly at Ashley and Charles was staring transfixed at Scarlett.

"There you all are! Ashley I'm afraid you have been neglecting our other guests. Melanie wants to go in the water, but she is a bit unsure. I told her that you would be happy to accompany her." India was doing her best to separate Ashley and Scarlett.

It did not go unnoticed , by everyone, that Ashley and Scarlett kept ending up in cozy proximity to each other. It was embarrassing to India how obvious they were behaving. She already saw all the gentlemen falling all over Scarlett today. She would be damned if Ashley humiliated the family by chasing after that silly goose too. Last Christmas Scarlett was still just a little girl it seemed. But one semester at the Fayetteville Academy and her fourteenth birthday had turned Scarlett into an undeniably beautiful young woman. India was not about to let her darling brother be taken in by Scarlett's charm. It was bad enough that Scarlett was already stealing the spotlight from Honey today.

India's ploy worked. Ashley gallantly spoke up. "Why of course. Where are my manners today? I'd be delighted to accompany you in the water Miss Melly. Oh, and Charles? Won't you be so kind to assist Miss Honey? She mentioned how she hasn't had the chance to spend any time with you today."

So after everyone changed they headed to the water. Scarlett had Stuart and Brent on either side of her. They playfully carried her on their forearms and dipped her body in and out of the water. Honey was splashing Charles and challenging him to race her to the dock. He was barely paying attention to Honey. He kept craning his neck to see what Scarlett was up to with the twins. Honey gripped his collar and forced him to interact with her. Melanie was tentative and bashful and insisted that she didn't want to go too far out in the water. Ashley tended to her with gentleness and assured Melanie that he would only go as far into the water as she was comfortable with. Her face was bright red with embarrassment. She so admired Ashley and was very happy to be so close to him. Ashley's kind manner and attention slowly helped Melanie's nervousness fade. Ashley was glad to spend time with Melanie. He needed some time away from Scarlett, and temptation, to come to his senses. Ashley was pleasantly surprised by Melanie's interest in his Grand Tour and found her observations and questions were insightful and intelligent. He never thought that this shy and really very pretty young lady would hold his interest. But he found he was enjoying her company immensely. 

Cade, Rafe, and Joe were paired up with Hetty, Randa, and Camille Tarleton. The boys had a rope and were trying to lasso the girls to pull them through the water. Every so often they ensnared one and reeled her in like a fish. This made the young ladies scream and shriek in mock protest. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Except India. She was off on her own in the water and was not being sought out to join in the fun. She made it to the dock and sat there alone. She was agitated that she was not being pursued. She watched miserably as Alex and Tony swam up behind the Tarleton twins and hit them with two burlap sacks filled with water. The twins unceremoniously threw Scarlett out of their arms and she flew into the water. Then they turned and jumped on the backs of the pranksters and attempted to sink them like stones. 

India laughed rather cruelly at Scarlett being thrown. The boys were busy diving on top of each other. They didn't notice that Scarlett hadn't resurfaced. There was a lot of noise with all the splashing and hollering. India was anxious to see Scarlett's expression at being so haphazardly cast away. She looked and waited. Then she noticed a hand come up and quickly go down in the water. It happened again. Without hesitation India dove in and went toward the hand. She saw Scarlett. It seemed her petticoats were somehow caught on some large craggy rocks that were jutting out at various angles along the river bottom. Scarlett was holding her breath and tugging hard at the white material to free herself. The fabric would not come loose. India swam up to Scarlett and joined her in trying to get her clothing unstuck. India could tell Scarlett was starting to panic. So she swam behind Scarlett and quickly unbuttoned her swimming apparel. She then tugged the swimming frock down and off of Scarlett's body. Scarlett suddenly comprehended what India was trying to do and untied the strings of her petticoats until they fell away from her too. Scarlett watched in a daze as her garments floated and drifted down into the water. India worried that Scarlett was too shocked or too injured to swim. So India deftly wrapped her arm around Scarlett's waist and swam her up to the surface. On hitting the air Scarlett choked and gasped. India swam her to the dock and hauled Scarlett up by her arms. She placed Scarlett down flat on her stomach and untied her stays. India then rolled her over to her back. She put her head on Scarlett's chest to make sure she was still breathing. Then India gently turned Scarlett's head to the side to keep her airway clear. 

Scarlett was dripping wet and clad only in her chemise, corset, and pantalette. She had taken off her stockings and corset cover to go swimming. Her breathing sounded a bit ragged, but she seemed to be able to breathe deeply. It caused her rounded bosom to rise and fall noticeably. Drops of water shined on the exposed skin of Scarlett's cleavage. Her chemise, corset, and pantalette were soaked through and clung like a second skin to her body. India had never really seen another woman without clothes on. And she scanned Scarlett up and down curiously. India felt awkward and embarrassed by Scarlett's half dressed state. She was envious of the womanly curves laying in front of her. Even half drowned Scarlett's appearance was arresting. India brushed back the wet hair from Scarlett's face and slapped her cheek lightly to get Scarlett to come to. Scarlett opened her emerald eyes and they flashed gratefully up at India. India felt herself blush self consciously at this.

"Scarlett are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? You were stuck under water for a minute or two before I noticed you struggling." 

The others were not aware that Scarlett had almost drowned. The twins had been distracted chasing Alex and Tony all the way back onto dry land. Stu and Brent were running around wildly trying to catch them so they could pay them back with some rough justice. The rest of the friends were still frolicking in the river and horsing around with the rope. Charles and Honey were now part of the boys against girls antics and were splashing around together. Ashley and Melanie were seated at the edge of the water with only their feet and ankles submerged and were deep in conversation. India was about to swim back to get something for Scarlett to cover up with. And also find someone to help Scarlett swim back safely to dry land. When Scarlett started to sob uncontrollably. 

"Oh India! I'm so mortified! Look at me! I can't face everyone looking like a drowned rat! And without my swimming costume and petticoats! I'll die of shame!" 

Scarlett was now sitting up with her knees tucked up against her chest. Her eyes were glistening from her tears and her cheeks were flushed. It was jarring to India to hear such a childish voice coming from the lips of one who looked so mature. At that moment it dawned on India that even though Scarlett had the face and form of a grown up she was still very much a child. And although it pained her India felt bad that mother nature had been rather perverse in bestowing such physical gifts on Scarlett at far too young of an age. There was no way that Scarlett was emotionally equipped to handle all the attention that was being thrown her way. It was like Scarlett was unknowingly handling a loaded weapon and was clueless that it could be dangerous to do so. Before she could think better of it India knelt down and tried to comfort Scarlett. 

"Scarlett it will be ok. You need to stop blubbering like a baby. Be grateful that you didn't drown!" 

"Grateful? How can I be grateful? My Pa only let me come today if I promised to stay out of trouble! He will never trust me to be on my own with friends ever again! Oh and Mother?! My mother! What will she think if I come back to the party without my petticoats? " Scarlett started crying even harder thinking about these fresh worries.

"Scarlett I insist that you stop crying at once! You are being a little fool! You are ok and that is what is important. And who says your parents need to find out what happened? I won't let the foolish and asinine way you and the boys behaved to cause my father to end the party early and have Honey's birthday ruined. I will cover for you even though you have yet to say thank you to me for saving your life!" 

Scarlett finally stopped sniveling. She was a bit ashamed that she hadn't even thanked India for coming to her aid and rescuing her. She really was grateful that India helped her and that she acted quickly in setting Scarlett free. She would never like India. She found her too condescending and judgemental. But Scarlett knew that without India's help she may not have been able to undress herself and get free from the garments that had her trapped under water. So she thanked India and apologized for not saying it sooner. 

" Your welcome. So now that you have stopped crying I think we best swim back. I think if I go ahead of you and you swim with just your head out no one will see your dishabille. I will call Honey over and tell her to get everyone out of the water. While the others are changing behind the curtains I'll scoot and get you something to cover up with." 

"Do you think it will work? You have to promise you will not let any of the boys know that I am without my swimming attire. I mean it India! You have to promise!" 

" I already told you that it is in everyone's best interest if we keep what happened a secret! So hush now! And listen closely. After I get Honey's attention it won't be too long until you can sneak out of the water. Run to the changing area as fast as you can. I'll make sure no one sees you. We will worry about your missing clothes later. Ready? Ok. Let's go!"

India jumped into the water smoothly and silently. Scarlett followed her lead and managed to make even less noise. As they swam to land India periodically turned and looked back to check on Scarlett. She was annoyed that she had to be in the position of helping Scarlett. If it wasn't for Honey's birthday India would have let Scarlett fend for herself. No she wouldn't have let her drown. But she wouldn't have cared how embarrassed or shameful Scarlett would have felt returning without all of her clothes on. India believed that if Scarlett hadn't been shamelessly cavorting in the water with the twins then she wouldn't be in such a compromising position in the first place. 

"Hum! I just hope little Miss Scarlett O'Hara has learned something from this situation! Maybe she'll stop flirting and carrying on so recklessly from now on! After this debacle maybe she'll think twice before she encourages all the men to fight and fall all over her! None of this would have happened if she hadn't flaunted herself so brazenly in front of the boys! When a girl acts as fast as she does no good can come of it! Thank God I have the good sense not to draw so much attention to myself!" 


	5. Chapter 5

So far so good. India and Scarlett had managed to retreat to the changing area without being seen. After hanging back in the water and managing to swim away fast when Charles had tried to join them. They pretended not to see him and raced back to the dock. Right before Charles appeared India managed to quickly tell Honey that she needed her to get the others to go back to the picnic tables. Honey wanted to know why. India told her to just do it. Honey realized that India was not kidding around. Even though she was curious as to what India was up to she did what she was told to do. Being young and self centered Honey assumed it was probably a birthday surprise for her.

It was time for dessert so Honey used that as an excuse to get everyone away from the water. Honey had the servants let everyone know it was time for dessert and drinks. Dessert was more then just a cake at an event like this. Sweets were for special occasions and the host of a party always offered many confectionery delights. Today was no exception. Laid out in beautiful arrangements were various and many pies, puddings, cookies, shortbread, fresh fruit, and whipped cream. Fresh flowers and candles adorned the tables. Coffee, tea, cordials, brandy, and whiskey were available. As well as tobacco and cigars for the gentlemen. At this time the others would arrive from the main house to rejoin the young folks. And a huge birthday cake and candles would be presented to Honey in honor of her birthday. As it was becoming dusk lanterns, lamps, and candles would be lit. Mr. Wilkes would give a little speech and toast his daughter. It was imperative that India and Scarlett be ready before that. They would have to look presentable and be unflustered. Otherwise someone might suspect that something was amiss. 

"Hurry up Scarlett! It's almost time for Honey's cake!"

"Alright India! Can you please come and redo my stays? I told you I needed to be seventeen inches to fit in this dress!" 

"Oh poor you! Didn't I pull you in small enough? You can't blame me. I thought you were only kidding. I really didn't think your waist was that tiny! It's kind of freaky don't you agree?." 

"India really? Don't be so hateful! Just because you have the misfortune of being shaped like a tree trunk and could never be pulled less then what? Twenty eight or twenty nine inches? That's no reason to turn around and attack me!"

"Attack you? You'll be lucky if I don't strangle you before the day is out! I'm not your ladies maid! Keep in mind why we are in this mess in the first place! You! And remember to mind your tongue!" 

" Well you started it! Insulting me! Out of jealousy! When will fuddy duddy girls like you ever learn? Everyone can see your hateful ways! I shouldn't even be trying to help you with this. But out of the kindness of my heart I will. India if you want to be attractive and sought after you are going to have to stop being so unpleasant! Seriously! " 

India was only half listening to Scarlett prattle on. She was doing her best to ignore whatever Scarlett was chattering about. India grabbed Scarlett by her hips and turned her around. She could smell a faint whiff of lemon verbena and rose water. All of Scarlett's feminine ways were a mystery to India. Yet she couldn't stop herself from leaning into Scarlett and taking in her pleasant aroma. India tugged on her corset and smoothed and straightened it. As she tightened the stays she was fascinated by just how small Scarlett's waist was. Envy and if she was honest admiration filled her. India was looking at Scarlett impersonally. She couldn't deny that Scarlett was aesthetically pleasing. Like a great work of art or a famous sculpture Scarlett O'Hara was beautiful to look at. India found even though Scarlett annoyed her she was relieved that she was ok. Her endless stream of talking was poof enough that Scarlett had suffered no serious or long term damage from being trapped underwater. India pulled the strings of Scarlett's corset forcefully causing Scarlett to yelp out in pain. 

" Oh Scarlett thanks ever so much for your brilliant advice! Yes. That's it! I'll just go around like an air headed ninny without a care in the world and suddenly all the county boys will be dying of love for me! Oh and if I giggle and laugh like a fool over everything that should make me even more pleasant and desirable! Why did I never think of it?" 

"Well that would be a start India." Scarlett said. India's sarcasm was lost on her. She stepped into her dress and turned her back for India to button her up. 

"Scarlett keep your advice to yourself. I didn't ask for it. And I don't need it!" India let out a sigh of complete frustration and hastily buttoned up Scarlett's dress .

" You see? You have an awful habit of being nasty and rude. Maybe you wouldn't have spent today alone if you at least tried to be agreeable." Scarlett was dressed finally. She tied a big bow in the silky material at her waist.

"You little idiot. Do you honestly think all the men swarm around you because you are agreeable?" 

"Yes! Well that and my personality. " 

"Scarlett O'Hara. The real reason the men all pay attention to you is because they think they can compromise you. All of them are only interested in one thing and one thing only. And it is not your personality! " 

"Is that so India? What about your brother Ashley? Are you telling me that your brother Ashley is only interested in me for one thing?"

"Don't drag Ashley into this. He barely knows you're alive. So don't give yourself airs thinking he would be interested in a child like you!"

" Well you may call me a child if it pleases you. But I can tell that your brother Ashley sees me as all woman. Of course no one sees you as a woman so you wouldn't know." 

"Hush up! I am going to be so happy when you realize that not every man is after you! And Scarlett? Ashley has too much sense to be interested in a silly fool like you! Or didn't you notice how much attention he was giving our cousin Melanie? 

"Ashley was just being polite after you practically threw Melanie at him!" 

"Well I guess we will all see about that won't we? I hear Honey. We can go out now. If I can may I make a request?"

"What?" 

"Try to keep your mouth shut about your unfortunate accident. And stick to the story I came up with. We spent so long in the water looking for a bracelet you lost. You thought it came off around the dock. We were in the water so long that you got a leg cramp and we had to take a rest on the dock. When we jumped back in the water your swim skirt got caught on the dock and ripped. I gave it to Dilcey to fix. You were so embarrassed that you wanted to wait a bit to come out of the water." 

"Fine. But you got the leg cramp. Not me. And you accidently grabbed onto me so hard that you ripped my skirt. Oh. And I was not embarrassed. You forced me to wait until everyone left. " 

India just rolled her eyes. But didn't argue. She hoped the rest of the party would be spent with Scarlett O'Hara as far away from her as possible. Scarlett spent another minute fluffing her dress and arranging her hair. Then she pinched her own cheeks and bit her top and bottom lip. Upon viewing what she considered ridiculous behavior India laughed her head off. Scarlett was really too much. India was sure her brother Ashley would never be seriously interested in a girl as frivolous and silly as Scarlett. She understood the Tarleton twins infatuation. They were idiots. And Charles? Well he was a bit shy and sheltered of course he would have his head turned by such a flirtatious and forward girl. But Ashley? No way! India wanted to believe this. That Scarlett had no chance with Ashley. He was a person of character. With a fine mind and discerning tastes. Scarlett was vapid, stupid, and flashy. Oh and obvious! Still. India witnessed the way Ashley was behaving around Scarlett. One would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to see that Ashley was quickly becoming enamored with Scarlett. India shuddered. What the hell could her brother Ashley be thinking? 

Scarlett walked ahead and joined everyone around the picnic tables. To India's chagrin Ashley was the first one at Scarlett's side. He was holding out a fork offering Scarlett a bite of his dessert. Scarlett looked back over at India and grinned triumphantly. Then she grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled the fork he was holding into her mouth. Ashley laughed. He leaned over and cleaned a drop of whip cream off of her face with his finger. Scarlett giggled and proceeded to lead Ashley to sit down next to her on a bench. Before any time at all the Tarleton twins were by her side too. Then Charles, Cade, Tony, Alex, and Joe gathered around as well. The twins were telling Scarlett about what they did when they finally caught up with Alex and Tony. It must have been amusing because Scarlett couldn't stop laughing. India just ignored all of their foolishness and went to check on Honey's birthday cake.

Looking toward Twelve Oaks India was relieved that her father and the other guests were just coming now to enjoy dessert. She couldn't help being a little depressed about what Scarlett said about her being all by herself today. It was true. Not even Brent Tarleton or Charles Hamilton had tried to spend time with her. India was anxious to sing to Honey and have her blow out the candles and make her birthday wish. Then the cake could be cut and this horrible day would be half way over. She was happy thinking about the end of the party. Until she realized there was still dancing and fireworks to not look forward to. Ugh! India dreaded the coming activities. She had little to no hope that she would be asked to dance or to watch fireworks with any of the dashing young men in attendance. 


	6. Chapter 6

India managed to keep herself busy behind the scenes after returning with Scarlett.   She couldn't bare to watch Scarlett bewitching Ashley.   After trying to deny what was going on earlier India faced the facts.  Scarlett O'Hara was no child.  She wanted to view her as harmless.  But India was aware of the havoc this girl was causing.

Melanie had retreated to a quiet bench under some trees and was talking with Dimity. Her brother Charles was on the circumference of the circle of men surrounding Scarlett.   Apparently the county men couldn't wrench themselves away from her. She was so fascinating!   Ashley included.  This left a bunch of sulking young maidens to huddle together in clusters and bemoan the fact that their usual beaux were ignoring them.  Only Honey was desperate enough to position herself among the clump of men.  She laughed and giggled right along with the fellows. Honey was attempting to bask in Scarlett's reflected glory.  As useless as that was.  India's blood was boiling.    She decided to do something about breaking up Scarlett's little fan club.

Without warning India clapped her hands and got everyone's attention.   When the group quieted she announced that in honor of Honey's birthday that Mr. Wilkes had arranged for fireworks.  They would be shot out right over the water.   But that wasn't all!  The big surprise was that the servants had placed small boats in the water to view the firework display from.    Honey would be the only one to select her preferred companion.  She would be  picking names from a hat to see who went in each boat.   The girls all squealed with delight.  The men let out some wolf whistles.  

" Honey will put two girls and two boys in each boat.  And everyone will go with their assigned partners.   No swapping allowed.  We thought it would be more fun this way.  So everyone  would have a chance to mingle.  Now ladies follow me to the wagons.  We are going to Twelve Oaks to freshen up a bit.  Excuse us gentlemen.  Please enjoy the cigars and libations.   We will send the wagons for you when we are ready for you to escort us to the water."

Honey was so excited. She grabbed Scarlett and pulled her to the wagon.  She whispered something into Scarlett's ear.  

" Scarlett!   Who should I choose?  Cade or Charles?   Oh, or maybe Brent?"

Scarlett didn't like India's little plan one bit.  She suspected India was doing her best to separate her from Ashley.  Honey was going to randomly pair people up?  Sure!  Scarlett knew India would somehow manipulate who went where.  Now was her chance to get Honey to do things her way. 

" Well.  What about Stuart?  I'm sure you noticed how he's been following you around all day?"

"Stu?  Really Scarlett?  I can't believe I didn't realize! "

Scarlett couldn't wait until India heard that!  India may not be obvious,  but Scarlett knew she was interested in Stuart.  Ha, ha, ha!  India thought she was being so clever! Scarlett would show her! Now to convince Honey to pair her up with Ashley.

" Honey I think it would be so much fun to ride in your boat.  Why if any other girl goes with you they might interfere with you and Stuart getting to know each other.  I think you better put me with you.  And maybe Ashley?  I can keep him distracted I'm sure. Otherwise God knows who you'll be stuck with!"

" You are so smart Scarlett!   I will fix it so you and Ashley are with me. God forbid I get stuck with India!  She would be watching me like a hawk!  I'd never have any fun that way!"

" Well,  I think what India needs is a beau of her own. Hum?  Let me think.  Thad Barker!   He'll try it with any girl!"

" Ha, ha ,ha!   I would kill to see old India trying to fend him off!"

" Who knows?  Maybe she'll like it!" Scarlett laughed so loud that the other girls turned and stared at them.  But that didn't stop the girls from laughing even more.

The girls arrived at Twelve Oaks and spilled out of the wagons.  Servants were on hand to assist the young ladies with changing.   Honey and Scarlett wanted to look mature and womanly.  They helped each other put  their hair up in elegant chignons that swept the hair off of their necks.   They wore summer frocks worn off the shoulders  with  deep necklines.    Diaphanous scarves were cleverly pinned at the bodice to conceal their exposure.   Powder was gently sprinkled and  patted on their décolletage . Lightly scented fragrance was spritzed in the crook of their necks and on pulse points.   The anticipation of the coming evening made excitement rush through Scarlett and Honey's bodies and created a rosey flush to appear on their youthful faces.  Both hoping tonight they would have words of love softly murmured into their ears.  And both girls secretly desiring sweet stolen kisses and elicit embraces.

When the dozen plus young ladies descended the staircases at Twelve Oaks the effect was dazzling.   They looked like a flock of colorful bright butterflies gently floating down from above.  The young men and distinguished guests gathered at the foot of the stairs all burst into thunderous applause.  Honey curtsied and her father John Wilkes kissed her on both cheeks.   The other young ladies filtered into the room and joined the assembled guests.  Servants passed around glasses of chilled champagne and apple cider from shiny silver trays.

After a few moments passed and all the guests held a beverage Mr. Wilkes raised his glass and invited everyone to please join him in a toast.  He congratulated Honey on becoming such a fine young lady.  The sound of glass clinking together filled the room.  Honey graciously thanked her guests for coming and also her family for giving her such a wonderful party.  Then Ashley and India stood beside Honey each holding a hat.  

It was time for Honey to pair up couples to watch the fireworks.   India announced  what was happening.   Again the crowd applauded and cheered.  Before she pulled the first girl's name India asked who Honey wanted to be her escort for the evening.

" Honey who is the lucky gentleman that will join you for the festivities ahead?"

" Well.  It was awfully difficult to choose  from so many fine gentlemen.  But I have decided to let Mr. Stuart Tarleton have the pleasure of my company!"

The group all shouted and cheered and whistled.   Stuart came over to Honey and bowed politely.   He kissed Honey's hand lightly and she blushed a crimson red color.  India was also turning red.  Honey picking Stuart never entered her mind.  It unnerved her to imagine that her younger sister would make a claim on Stu.  She was sure Honey was aware that India was sweet on him.  She  was certain that Honey would select Charles or Cade.  She was too flustered to speak.   So Ashley took over.

"Alright.   Mr. Tarleton you are a lucky young man.  Now let's see how  the rest of us will fair.  Honey, please pick a young lady's name from my hat."

Honey reached in.  She already knew it would be Scarlett's name on the folded paper.  Earlier she and Scarlett secretly added a duplicate piece of paper folded into a triangle with Scarlett's name on it.  They did the same with Ashley's name.  When India wasn't paying attention Honey quickly put them in the hats with all the other names. When she put her hand into the hat her fingertips easily felt the corners of the triangle.   She was relieved.   

"Who is it?" Ashley asked.  Honey quickly unfolded the paper and tried to act surprised. 

" Scarlett! "  Upon hearing her name announced first Scarlett smiled and waved.

Honey then reached into the hat with the names of the eligible gentlemen.   Her hand was shaking a bit now.  She was nervous that she would grab the wrong paper.  She glanced over at Scarlett.   Scarlett looked at Honey and raised her eyebrows anxiously.   Finally Honey reached in and fanned her fingers in search of Ashley's triangle.  She found it after twirling around her fingers a bit.  Honey unfolded the paper with nervousness.

"It's Ashley!"  Honey smiled brightly in Scarlett's direction.  Scarlett demurely tucked her chin and looked up sweetly through her inky black eyelashes. Ashley was surprised but pleased.  He handed the hat he was holding to India and went to take Scarlett's arm.  The other men hoping to spend time with Scarlett were obviously disappointed.  The young ladies glanced around and gave knowing looks to each other. Hardly believing that the last pairing was by chance. 

Finally Honey pulled India's name.  She and Melanie had yet to be paired up.  There were only Thad Barker and Rafe left out of the men.  India silently prayed. "God please let it be Rafe.  Let it be Rafe!"  She didn't like Thad.  He was always goofing around.  He was too loud and tended to drink too much.  And at all of these kinds of functions he inevitably cornered  a girl and attempted to take liberties.  India heard the gossip even if it was unladylike to know such things. Plus she didn't think he had ever opened a book in his life. The name on the piece of paper was read out to everyone.

"The lucky man to the escort India is Thad!!  So this means Melanie and Rafe will be paired up! Yay!" 

Thad let out a yippee and slapped his leg.  He ran right over to India and pumped her hand in his sweaty grip.

"Well Miss India. I have to say I hope I will be able to show you a good time this evening!  I suspect underneath all your fussiness that you are hiding one fun little gal! " Then Thad attempted to spin her around.  India's body was so stiff that they both nearly toppled over onto tiny Melanie. Melanie was shyly talking to Rafe in a low voice.  She was terribly uncomfortable around all men.  Especially young good looking men.  Rafe was happy.  He had decided to make a run for it if Honey had said his name when pairing up India.  Even a skinny,  shy,  little mousy girl was better then serious , stuck up,  plain India Wilkes!  With everyone paired up it was time to get in the wagons and go to the water.

The sky was now dark indigo blue the perfect backdrop for the fireworks.  Mr. Wilkes had a six piece band in place at the edge of the water.  Music would be played simultaneously as the sparkling lights expolded into the air.  It was summertime in Georgia.  There was no breeze and  it was a humid sticky night.  Scarlett and Honey  had  pretty decorative fans that they were  flapping briskly.  After settling into their boat Stuart pulled out a silver flask filled with peach brandy concealed in a handkerchief.     He took a long swig and handed it to Ashley.   Ashley laughed.   After a moment of  hesitation he also took a healthy swig.  Then as he was handing it back to Stu a pair of small white hands intercepted it.  

"What about us?  Surely you haven't forgotten your manners?" Scarlett took a huge sip and gulped loudly.  She managed to supress a cough.  The brandy burned her throat a bit, but the taste was sweet and peachy.  Then she passed the flask to Honey.  Ashley was about to object.   But Honey pleaded with her eyes for Ashley to allow her this liberty.   He sighed.  He would allow her to indulge a little.  Honey greedily sucked down too much.  She sputtered and gasped.   The shock of the alcohol burning her throat left her breathless.  Stuart and Ashley couldn't help laughing at the comical look on her face.  Stuart patted her back and asked her if she was alright.  After taking in a few large breaths Honey started giggling madly.

"Alright?   I'm wonderful!"  Honey  let out a yipee and put her arms in the air in celebration.   Then laughed and took the flask again.

" That was just practice.  Now I know what I'm in for. Let me have some more Stu!"

 Honey tipped the flask back gently and took a teeny tiny sip.  She pursed her lips together and made a loud slurping sound.  Then she giggled some more.  Scarlett took the flask and took another sip.   The brandy was making her feel giddy and light headed.   Feeling rather bold she held the container up to Ashley's lips to give him some more.  He took her offering.  Ashley was swept up in the moment with Stu, Honey, and Scarlett.   They were so alive.  He longed to  be as free and reckless and happy as they seemed.  For once in his proper and respectable life he wished to just throw caution to the wind.  While waiting for the young ladies earlier Ashley had a few rounds of whiskey.   He had imbibed enough to find that right now he was almost intoxicated.  Which would explain why he was going along with letting Honey consume alcohol. 

 The music started indicating that the fireworks would soon begin.   Honey and Scarlett were huddled together discussing something private.  Ashley and Stuart continued passing the flask back and forth.  Scarlett unpinned the scarf from Honey's bodice.  This exposed the top of her breasts pleasingly.   Then Scarlett took Honey's hand and reached over to Stu and made him take it.  

" Now Stuart Tarleton!   The fireworks are about to start.   And you must give Honey a birthday kiss for luck when the first one bursts into the sky."

Honey blushed furiously.  Stuart pulled her a little closer and noticed her newly exposed bosom.   Although he was crazy about Scarlett  he responded to Honey's physical charms just the same.  Plus Honey was looking at him with such adoration in her eyes.  Stuart decided he would take whatever pleasure Honey was offering.   He started whispering in Honey's ear and she laughed nervously. 

Boom!  A test firework exploded in the night.  Scarlett screeched from surprise and scooted right against Ashley.  Then she reached her arm over his lap and grabbed the flask.  Looking directly in his eyes she took a generous sip.  Scarlett managed to only get about half of the brandy into her mouth.  The rest dribbled out and ran down her chin and neck.  

" Whoops!"

She went to take another sip and Ashley stopped her.

" Perhaps you've had enough. " He took out a handkerchief and gently patted Scarlett's chin dry.

 Ashley's eyes took in Scarlett's pouty lips and flushed cheeks.  Every urge he had  was directing him to give in and to satisfy his lust for her.   He backed away.  But his mind kept supplying him with fresh images of a hundred different ways he could take Scarlett physically.   

The whistle of a firework being launched echoed.  Then a crack of thunder sounded and wonderful sparks of color filled the sky.  Everyone clapped and cheered.  It was spectacular!   Stuart had Honey wrapped in a tight embrace and was kissing her.  Ashley was about to interrupt.   When Scarlett grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him away to whisper something to him in a soft voice.

" Oh, Ashley.   Don't spoil it for her.  A girl only gets her first real kiss one time."  Scarlett was looking up at Ashley so earnestly.   He nodded his head ok.  

Honey momentarily forgotten.   Ashley leaned his head back on the rim of the boat and tried to concentrate on watching  the fireworks.  Anything to distract himself from Scarlett and his attraction to her .   When he finally  dared to peek over to look at Scarlett she smiled saucily.  With Ashley's eyes fixed on her Scarlett slowly unpinned the small cameo at her neck.  The  scarf around her shoulders fell open and she carefully pulled it off of her body exposing her bare shoulders and rounded breasts.  Ashley was sure Scarlett was unaware of how erotic this gesture was.  The heat of the night mixed with the alcohol he consumed heightened all of Ashley's senses.  The colorful flames in the sky reflected like a million twinkling stars  off of Scarlett's ivory white skin.   Scarlett's frock was daringly low cut and Ashley's fingertips burned to feel her soft flesh.  

"Miss O'Hara tell me since you seem to know an awful lot about it.  Just how long ago did you receive your first real kiss huh?"

" I . Well. I'm not sure if it counted."

" Oh?   Why not?"

" Because.  Well because.  It was from a boy.  And it wasn't very fun.  I just know a real first  kiss is supposed to be fun!"

Scarlett hiccupped.   She got the brandy and drank more of it down.   She hiccupped again.  And then giggled. She felt wobbly and dizzy but exhilarated.   The fireworks continued to explode over head.  She looked at them dreamily.  Her body had managed to slide  impossibly close to Ashley.  The smell of her perfume surrounded them and made Ashley feel intoxicated.    

" A real first kiss should absolutely and undoubtedly be fun Scarlett."   Ashley had to stop himself from staring at her cherry red lips. 

"You see Ashley!  I thought so!"  Scarlett was a little bit tipsy.  She poked Ashley's firm chest as she made her declaration.  Then she stopped and peered up at him with her delicate little hands resting on his chest.  A wonderful magical thought came to her!  Ashley!  Ashley would be the perfect man to give her a real first kiss!  

" Well then I suppose I'm not certain that I've ever had a real kiss!"

" No?  Do you think you'd know the next time? I mean if it was a real kiss? A kiss from a man?  Would that be a real kiss to you Scarlett? "

Ashley was leaning his face down toward Scarlett.  He was so close that his breath tickled her ear. He cupped her face and caressed her cheek. Ashley tilted her chin up with two of his fingers.  His  lips lightly skimmed down the side of her face.  Scarlett closed her eyes and her head fell back.   She softened her mouth and her lips parted slightly inviting Ashley to kiss her. 

" Scarlett . . . I. ."  Ashley whispered in a husky voice.

A huge boom thundered.  Ashley and Scarlett jumped away from each other startled.  Then even louder bangs, cracks,  and  pops  assaulted everyone's ears.  So many rockets were being lauched at the same time that it sounded like cannon fire.  It was the finale of the firework display.   Honey and Stuart separated.   The fiery sparks in the sky illuminated the boat so brightly that they feared being discovered kissing.   Honey's face, neck, and chest had slight whisker burns.  Stuart had a sheepish grin on his face.  When Ashley turned to see if Honey was alright she shly tucked her head into Stu's shoulder and giggled.    They didn't notice that Scarlett and Ashley had both become quiet.  The biggest and most colorful fireworks exploded above.  The whole sky lit up like a thousand shooting stars.  Then the sky was dark and clouds of gray and black puffs were all that remained.  Then the acrid smell of fuses burning out and smoke filled the air.

Ashley let his hands gently run down Scarlett's arms.  He gave her a reassuring smile.  He looked slightly relieved.  That puzzled Scarlett.  She thought she saw something burning in his grey eyes a moment ago.  Desire. Hunger. Need.  The emotions of passion.  Scarlett recognized these feelings because she was feeling them too.   Right before the multitude of the last fireworks exploded Scarlett was certain that Ashley was going to kiss her.  She knew she  felt his lips on her face.  And then the loud noise took them by  surprise and Ashley hurriedly jerked away from her.  She didn't understand.  Why didn't he just kiss her?   

 Scarlett was starting to feel like the now useless fireworks.  Burnt out and dead.   The night had started so bright and happy.  Then grew more exciting and thrilling.   Only to end in black nothingness.   She couldn't bare to watch Honey and Stu behaving so smitten and lovestruck.   It upset her that Honey and plenty of the other girls had shared kisses under the magical spell of the fireworks.  And shared those kisses with the men who had  chased Scarlett around all day.  Men who wanted to court her and would die to kiss her!   Why did she insist that Ashley be her escort?  She should have requested Alex or Brent.  They wouldn't have wasted such a golden opportunity like Ashley just had.  Even though she was upset Scarlett was not about to give up.  She started to convince herself that Ashley was way too mature to kiss her in front of another couple.  Especially in front of his sister Honey.  Scarlett had herself believing that Ashley was just waiting until he could be all alone with her.  This thought made Scarlett feel ecstatic!  

The boats had all been pulled back to land.  The men helped the girls stand up and assisted them off all of the boats.   Ashley carefully placed Scarlett's scarf back around her body.  As he did this Scarlett twisted her neck around and gave him a seductive smile.   He had no idea what Scarlett was thinking.   And then she winked at him and turned to exit the boat with Honey.  Ashley looked at her amused.  But then he remembered.   Scarlett wouldn't be returning to the safety of Tara tonight.   She would be spending the night at Twelve Oaks as Honey's guest.  She would be in a bedroom only a few feet from his.   The thought thrilled and agonized him at the same time.  He wondered if he would be able to resist playing with the fire that was Scarlett O ' Hara?    


	7. Chapter 7

Laughter and girls chattering were making it impossible for India to concentrate on the novel she was attempting to read. The party ended an hour ago. It was no longer Honey's birthday, so India felt like she didn't have to pretend to enjoy her sister's frivolous nonsense. Especially after what she endured earlier at the fireworks.

That heathen Thad! He was barely a gentleman.  India felt like she was in the boat with an octopus!  As if his trying to paw her weren't bad enough Thad's attempt at humor prevented her from enjoying the music and fireworks.  He talked more then Beatrice Tarleton!  Oh, and how he kept telling her to smile!  And calling her shy! She wanted to scream at him "I am not shy!  I just choose not to converse with idiots!"  The final straw was when he insisted on lifting her out of the boat.  

India told Thad firmly that she did not require his assistance.  But that big oaf refused to listen.  She struggled against Thad's help and lost her footing.  Before she could prevent it  she fell face first into a foot of muddy water.  She lifted herself up and was relieved to see her brother Ashley. He helped her up and handed her his handkerchief.  Thad was apologizing profusely.  Ashley assured him that India was fine, but just a little embarrassed.  He convinced Thad to give India some privacy to recover herself.  

When India wiped the mud out of her eyes  she saw Honey, Stuart, and Scarlett roaring with laughter!  She wouldn't  have  put it past Scarlett to have somehow orchestrated her being stuck with Thad for the evening.  That little ungrateful witch!  More then anything in the whole world India loathed being played for a fool.   After the evening was over there would be nothing stopping India from letting little Miss O'Hara's earlier exploits from being found out.  She looked at Scarlett and gave her an icy wicked smile.  Scarlett stuck her little lip out and pouted for a moment and then continued giggling with Honey and Stu. When Scarlett did contemplate India's evil grimace she hesitated and looked back.  This time India stared at Scarlett with a triumphant glare. She was suddenly nervous about India. But she pushed the thought out of her head. She had better things to think about. Namely trying to get Ashley alone. 

Unable to stand the noise anymore India bolted out of her bed and marched straight into Honey's room. The girls were in their nightdresses and were sitting in a circle laughing. Melanie pulled her hand quickly away from Cathleen upon seeing India enter.  She was blushing profusely.  They all stopped giggling and seemed a little fearful of India's scowl.  All except for Honey and Scarlett.  They were still carrying on as if India didn't concern them. They had crystal goblets in their hands.  Scarlett held her's up as if saluting India and then she tipped the glass back and drained it's content.  Honey then held her glass up, looked at  India and mimicked Scarlett's actions.  When she let out a very loud unladylike belch the girls found it hilarious. India was appalled.

"Honey!  Where are your manners?  What's come over you?"

" Stuart Tarleton! "  Scarlett screeched and then rolled onto the floor in a heap of laughter. 

"Oh India!  It's just us girls.  Why be so fussy? Can't I have a good time?

The other girls remained silent.  They were afraid of India's sharp tongue. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her nasty tirades. India looked at the young ladies with displeasure.   She thought they were all acting a bit out of character.   First being loud and boisterous and  now  being quiet as church mice.   India  scanned their faces trying to figure out what they were up to.  She found the answer she was looking for.  India spotted champagne bottles carelessly concealed behind a few cushions on the floor.  She stomped over and grabbed one of the bottles and held it up to Honey's face.

" No Amanda Louisa Wilkes you can't!   Really sister?  Drinking?!  I can't wait to see what father says about this!"

Honey tipsy from the champagne found herself having the courage to give a flippant answer to India.

" Oh please India!  Can't you for once in your life stop being so disagreeable?   Take tonight for instance.   I did everything in my power to guarantee that you would have a pleasant evening and your nasty attitude spoiled that!

" What?"

" Thad!  He was the only man we knew that would be foolish enough to try and show you a good time! All the other men  tried to steer clear of you!  They all know how stuffy and sour you can be most of the time.  But Thad is so stupid he thought you might actually appreciate some male attention for once.   Boy was he wrong!"

" We thought?   Oh I knew it!  Honey how could you?   Thad Barker!   I think I can guess who helped you make the decision that I should be set up with him!  India glared at Scarlett.   Scarlett just pursed her pretty lips into a little bow and looked side to side with wide eyed innocence.  Melanie wanting to ease the tension went over and grabbed Honey's arm.

"Cathleen,  did you say you were going to read Honey's palm next?"

" Yes Cathleen!    After the funny things you told Melly.  Imagine  Melanie being the first one married out of all of us!   I can't wait to see what you tell Honey!"  Scarlett stood up and grabbed the champagne.   She filled her glass and danced around the circle of girls.  Scarlett was feeling so wonderful!   The champagne was going to her head.

"Maybe India would like a palm reading?   So she will know when to. . . . expect. . . "  Scarlett  could barely choke out the next words.

" Expect. . . a . . pro . . posal . . .from . . . . "  She was laughing so hard that  the other girls found it infectious.   So they were giggling too now.  

" a proposal from Thad!"  Scarlett  screamed.  All the young ladies  laughed uproariously.

 India didn't think Scarlett's little joke was very funny. So she huffed away in annoyance.   She found some champagne and filled a glass and then drank it right down.   She settled into a comfy arm chair still holding  the bottle. Scarlett continued dancing about the room.  She glided over to India and reached for the champagne.   India gave Scarlett a dirty look and wouldn't release the bottle.  

In a whispery voice Scarlett said   " India I don't see why you are so a angry.  You were planning to stick me with Charles or someone worse!"

" I don't know what you are talking about!   Just leave me alone! I've had more then I can stand from you today!"

" Well no one is stopping you from going back all alone to your own room."

" Yes they are!   I have to  stick around so Honey doesn't do anything that she shouldn't be doing.   Especially when she is so easily influenced! "

" Oh.  Is that why you felt the need to hawk over Ashley all day?  Is he easily influenced too?  "

" No.  But he is a man.  And he might be taken in  by a stupid little flirt who doesn't care who she trifles with."

Scarlett just laughed.   She picked up the champagne bottle from India's lap and refilled her glass.  Then she waved the bottle in front of India's face playfully.   India snatched it away and filled her  own glass.  Scarlett shook her head and laughed and continued to dance.

" Well India darling I think it would serve you better to worry about your own affairs.   Ashley's a big boy.  A simple stupid little flirt like me who doesn't care who she trifles with couldn't possibly effect him.  So why worry your serious self about it?"

"Humph! " 

Scarlett went back to the circle of girls.  Honey seemed pleased with what Cathleen had said to  her about her palm.  She was jumping up and down for joy.  She grabbed Scarlett's hands and they spun around.   

" Scarlett!   Cathleen said I would marry a man from far away!   And have at least two places I'd call home and that I'd have five or six children! You should go next!  Cathleen do Scarlett now!  "

Scarlett didn't believe that Cathleen could really read palms.   But it still  bothered her that  she had told Melly that she would be the first one married.  As if Melanie Hamilton would ever catch a husband before Scarlett!   It was ludicrous!   Scarlett told herself that Cathleen was just trying to be nice to Melly.  She sat next to Cathleen and nonchalantly presented her palm to her.

Cathleen examined the lines on Scarlett's palm intensely.   She focused for a minute or two and then she began laughing.   Scarlett furrowed her brow.  Cathleen kept giggling.  Scarlett became annoyed and tried to pull her hand away. 

" What?  What's so amusing?   Tell me Cathleen!"  Scarlett attempted to close her palm into a fist.  If Cathleen wouldn't tell her why she was laughing then Scarlett wouldn't let her see her hand anymore!

" Calm down Scarlett!   It's nothing terrible.  I  just have never seen anyone's palm with such an active love line!"  

Scarlett feigned humility.   She wasn't surprised about that.  It was clear to everyone how popular she was.

India could hear what Cathleen was saying from where she was sitting.  She snorted.  And muttered something under her breath.  Then continued drinking.   

" What else Cathleen! "  Cathleen hesitated a bit but then giggled and proceeded. 

"Well Scarlett it looks like you are going to be married at least three times!  Oh, wait, maybe even four times!"

Again from the distance of the armchair India let out a surprising hoot. And then said outloud but almost to herself "Four times?  What is she?  A black widow spider!  Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  Scarlett rolled her eyes at India's childish comment.   And  continued to pepper Cathleen with questions.

" What?  Let me see?  Where does it say that? "

" Well the deep lines right here. "

" What else?  Maybe you can tell me something this time that won't be made up.  I swear Cathleen!   I don't know how you can sit there so straight faced when you know you are just making up these ridiculous lies! "

Cathleen didn't know that much about palmistry.   Just what she had read in a magazine.   But she wasn't embellishing what she saw in Scarlett's palm.  Cathleen was secretly amazed by it.  The marriage and love lines were bold and unmistakable.    Instead of trying to convince Scarlett Cathleen just moved on with the palm reading.

" Alright.   You will have between four and seven children. "

" No way!  Never!  I don't think I could even stand one!"  Scarlett was amused by this.  Now she knew Cathleen was just playing a joke on her.

" Ok.  You will enjoy great social position and wealth.  You will marry an extremely rich man and he will be the love of your life! "

" Well that doesn't surprise me!  Of course I'll marry a rich man!"

" Well of course Scarlett!   Also you will accumulate wealth of your own.  You will travel all over the world in luxury and own a lot of properties and a business or two."

As Cathleen read each girl's palm, that evening , she began to notice an eerily similar and distinct pattern of extreme disruption, change, and upheavel  that was present in each one.  The aftermath of this interruption in their palms showed wildly varying outcomes.  She just chalked  it up to the changes and challenges all girls face when they marry and have a home of their own  and children to raise.  She was intrigued that Scarlett seemed to have the palm that indicated the most success in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having trouble saving the unposted work on this chapter. I will continue from this point in chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 continued. The young ladies are sipping champagne and acting giddy. Cathleen has been reading their palms.

Scarlett was not entirely pleased with her palm reading.  Married three or four times?!  Mercy! Cathleen must have been seeing the number of proposals she would receive.  Humph!  "Well, that can't be true! I expect at least eight or nine men to ask to marry me!" Scarlett thought with real annoyance.

No longer the person of interest Scarlett was tired of listening to palm readings.  Was she supposed to care that Sally would marry one of her current beaux?  Big deal?  Or jump for joy that India would receive a proposal?  She highly doubted that would ever happen!  Thinking again about India being  trapped in that little boat with Thad made Scarlett start laughing again.  She was drinking more champagne and dancing all around the room.  She made her way out onto the veranda.  

As she was looking out over Twelve Oaks she was hoping that Ashley was still awake. The men said they were going to play cards in the gazebo.  Since it was outside they could get drunk and carry on.  Scarlett could  faintly see that the lights in the gazebo were still on. If she was lucky she might spot Ashley returning to the main house after the card game broke up. Somehow she had to sneak off or she would miss her chance to be alone with him. She went back to join the young ladies hoping that an idea would come to her.

Cathleen had just finished reading Dimity's palm.  It must not have been very good because Dimity seemed to be upset and was now pouting.  

"Honey, if you don't mind I'd like to turn in for the night.  I'm exhausted.  You don't mind do you?"

"Really? It's still early!  I just rang to have cook bring us some of the birthday cake.  Plus there is still plenty of champagne!"  Honey grabbed a fresh bottle. Not being a very experienced champagne opener when Honey popped the cork it shot right out of the bottle and hit India in the side of the head.  

"Ouch! You should watch what you are doing Honey!  That hurt! You are such a scatterbrain!

India was rubbing her temple and glaring at Honey.  Melanie had jumped up to see if India was alright.   She was examining the area where the cork hit and then bounced off of India.

"Oh dear. It's awfully red! I think  you should put some ice on it right away if you want to prevent bruising."

India was livid! She was furious with Honey. The  pain in her head was bad enough  but to have a bruise was terrible and embarrassing.

"Well Honey what are you waiting for?  Go get me some ice before I scream!"

Honey ran to fetch a clean cloth.   She was rather drunk now.  So her movements  were jerky and clumsy.  She was trying to get ice out of a bucket and managed to dump  the  entire thing over.  Covering Sally and Cathleen, who were still seated on the floor, with cold icy water.  They leaped up quickly and emitted high  pitched squeals.  Honey just stood there staring at the river of ice and water in the middle of her floor. Then she stuck out her toe and started using it to push one ice cube into the other. She was laughing and talking in a rough country twang.

"Come on India don't be like this here ice! Let your big old teddy bear Thad warm you up!"

"Honey!" India chastised. 

Honey ignored India.  She was tired of India and her imperious ways.  The alcohol loosened her tongue and she felt mischievous and daring.  She continued playing with the ice with her foot.  Then she started talking in a high pitched whiny voice.

"Oh no Mr. Barker I'm too good for the likes of you! Even though I'm nearly 18 and I've never been kissed or had a beau of my own.  I couldn't let you come along and ruin my reputation as the youngest old maid in Georgia!"

 India flew across the room and slapped Honey's face hard.  Honey ran from the room shrieking and crying.  The girls just gasped in shock.  India stood still.  Rage and hurt flitting across her face.  For once Scarlett knew to keep quiet.  She looked around Honey's room and avoided India's gaze. 

Sally and Cathleen were uncomfortable seeing the sisters fighting.  They excused themselves saying they wanted to change into dry nightgowns and retire for the night.   They said their goodnights  and quickly departed with Dimity following close behind.  Melanie was busy scooping up melted ice and attempting to blot up the water all over the rug.  After picking  up the last stray pieces of ice and putting them in a bucket she stood up and grabbed  India's arm. 

"Scarlett please say goodnight to Honey for me when she returns.  Cousin India and I are going to sleep now.  If you need anything I'm staying in India's room.  Goodnight dear. Come cousin India let's go lay down .  I'm sure you and Honey will be alright with each other after a good night's sleep."

Melanie went and kissed Scarlett on the cheek and gave her an understanding nod to where Honey had run off to.  "Melly is too good to be true!", Scarlett thought. "Worrying about Honey and India.  If she had any sense she would realize that Honey is just a silly empty headed creature and that India is just a mean, jealous,  and nasty shrew! Who cares if they are fighting?"  Scarlett  knew that Honey would apologize  and kiss up to India in the morning.  The only thing of concern to Scarlett right now was Ashley.  She knew now was the time to go and look for him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

After Melanie and India left Scarlett went to Honey's dressing room.  When she changed into her nightgown she had hung up her gown next to Honey's things.  Scarlett was going to attempt  to put the gown she wore to the fireworks back on.  She wouldn't cover up with a scarf this time either. She saw the look on Ashley's face when he saw her without it.  And she so wanted to have him look at her like that again!  So she put on her corset and tried to tighten the laces by herself.  She tried and tried to pull them tight enough for her dress to fit.  But it was no use.  She didn't have time to keep trying.  She pulled the dress back over her head in a huff.  Without notice Honey appeared in the room.  Scarlett screamed in surprise and then laughed with relief.

"Oh my God Honey! You scared the life out of me.  I was just getting dressed so I could go look for you."

Honey was hanging on the door and her eyes were half shut.  She looked disheveled.  Then Scarlett found out why.  Honey started jabbering but her words were unclear.  All Scarlett could make out were the words Stu, love, and kissing.  Then Honey put her hand over her mouth and ran for the water closet.  Scarlett heard her getting sick.  Then she heard Honey sobbing. 

Scarlett managed to get her up and gave her a towel dipped in water for her face.  She wanted to know more about what happened with Stuart and if Ashley had come home yet.  Honey collapsed on her bed and was trying very hard to talk.   But she would start talking, then start giggling and then sobbing.  Scarlett  went and got Honey a glass of water. The water pitcher was almost full and still cool.  But Scarlett got a brilliant idea.  She dumped the remaining water into a flower arrangement and went to Honey.   

"Honey, here drink this down.  Now what is this about Stuart?"

In broken sobs Honey told Scarlett that when she ran from the room she decided to go to the gazebo hoping to see Stuart. But that Ashley saw her first and that he felt she shouldn't be roaming  about Twelve Oaks in the dark so he sent her home.

"I can't believe Ashley! Spoiling my fun like that!  He's as bad as Indy!"  

Scarlett escorted Honey to her bed and made her climb in.  Honey yawned.  She  was now struggling to keep her eyes open.  

 "Honey I am going to go refill the water pitcher.   I'm afraid if you get sick again you will need it.  I won't be long. " 

Honey just nodded her head.  She fell asleep before she even finished saying goodnight to Scarlett.  

It was time for Scarlett to go and find Ashley.  She entered the hallway quietly and searched for light coming from underneath Ashley's door.  She didn't see any.  So she silently descended the grand stair case. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  There was a huge mirror hanging on the wall.  She put the water pitcher down on a side table and checked her appearance.   She fluffed her hair.  She was happy that she let it hang loose tonight.  Usually she would put it in a braid before going to sleep.  Then she pinched her cheeks and bit her lips to make them redder.  She untied the belt to her wrapper and opened it up a bit and tugged the neckline of her nightgown to make it lower.  The nightgown she wore had narrow straps and little ruffled cap sleeves at the shoulder.  It  was of a thin white cotton and if she stood in too much light it became quite sheer.  Scarlett giggled nervously.  Maybe the nightgown was a better choice then her evening frock after all?   She didn't hear noises or see any light coming from any of the rooms on the main floor.  So feeling bold she darted to the front entrance of the house. 

Scarlett's heart leaped.  The door was ajar and she heard someone whistling.  She also smelled the distinct odor of a pipe. She tried not to make any noise as she peeked around the massive door. 

There leaning against one of the tall white columns that held Twelve Oaks up was Ashley! He had a bottle of liquor in one hand and was smoking a pipe.  The moonlight was shining on him and Scarlett thought that he looked like a golden statue of a Greek god.   She felt herself flush, and her whole body tingled, as she took in his appearance. 

Ashley had his shirt untucked and unbuttoned to his chest.  His shirt sleeves and the cuffs of his pants  were rolled up.  Scarlett felt herself blush looking at the blonde chest, arm, and leg hair that peeked out from beneath his clothes.  Ashley was barefoot.  His hair looked wind tossed and  was curling up slightly at the edges from the heat.  Scarlett thought she hadn't seen him look this carefree and casual since they were children. An overwhelming feeling of joy and happiness made her want to run and leap into his arms!  Scarlett's breath hitched from excitement.   

He slowly looked toward the sound.  That is when he saw Scarlett staring at him from behind the door.  He  looked amused to see her and he gave her a lazy grin.

"Scarlett?  Are you being a look out for Honey? Well tell her there is no use sneaking about.  Mr. Tarleton is incapacitated and won't be conscious again for hours."  

Ashley shook his head and laughed.  He had to practically carry Stuart into the house.  He tipped back the bottle he was holding to his mouth and took a sip.  He would probably need someone to carry him to bed tonight if he kept drinking.

Scarlett giggled too. 

"It seems Honey is in the exact same state." 

 They looked at each other and burst into laughter over the situation.  The laughing relaxed Scarlett.  She was no longer feeling nervous.  She came out from behind the door and walked toward Ashley.  Now it was Ashley's turn to be nervous.  

He felt every inch of his body become tense as he watched her walk about the marble and stone terrace. Scarlett was filling Ashley in on what had occurred upstairs.  He wasn't really listening to Scarlett.  He was preoccupied with the breathtaking sight of her dressed only in a virginal white nightgown and wrapper. 

As she sauntered about chatting excitedly  she would stop and lean on a column or tiptoe and hang over a marble adornment.  The way she seemed to mold her body to the objects she came in contact with mesmerized  Ashley.  She laughed hysterically telling him about Honey accidentally hitting India with the champagne cork.  And grabbed his arm to emphasize how incredulous she was when Honey dumped an entire bucket of icy water on top of Cathleen and Sally.  Her eyes sparkled with glee.  And Ashley found her unabashed ability to not hide her mirth intoxicating.  She didn't bother to conceal how amusing she had found everything.  Scarlett giggled as she jumped up and perched on a stone banister.

She became aware that Ashley was staring at her as if he was in a trance.  His body swayed a bit as he slowly walked over and stood right in front of her. He was so close she  could smell the whiskey on his breath and feel the heat rising off of his skin. He plucked the hem of her night gown and felt the material between his fingers.  His waist lined up perfectly with her bent knees.  Ashley let out a hot heavy breath and leaned his body on her legs.  Scarlett looked at him.  Her eyes were as wide as saucers.  Ashley lurched forward and Scarlett moved to meet him.  Then he spun around and with unsteady feet stumbled over to get the whiskey bottle.  Ashley was back leaning on the white column drinking from the bottle. He wiped perspiration away from his forehead and dared to look over at Scarlett.  

The moon was bathing her in a silvery light.  Her white night gown seemed to glow.  Her cheeks were flushed and  Ashley could see the faint pink outline of her firm nipples through the  material that had become quite transparent under the moonlight. He gulped hard and struggled with his baser instincts as his drowsy eyes tried to focus on the indigo blue of the night sky.  

He heard Scarlett jumping down off of the banister.  Again the devil on his shoulder forced him to look. He began bargaining with his conscience.  Saying he would only admire Scarlett.  But he knew that with the drunken state he was rapidly approaching that looking at her would  only lead him further down the path of debauchery.  His rational mind was shouting at him that giving  into his carnal desire for Scarlett would be a huge mistake.   But alcohol was effectively blurring the line between right and wrong.  And then Scarlett was dancing over to him and her wrapper was slipping down off  of her lovely white shoulders erasing the blurry boundary he had imposed.

When she reached Ashley she plucked the whiskey bottle out of his hands and lustily took a big sip.  She tossed her head back and swallowed.  Ashley felt his member stiffen at the sight of her neck muscles contracting  as she drank the whiskey down.  Then she let out a hoarse gasp. She found the sensation of the whiskey burning in her throat a bit exhilarating.  So she took another long sip.  This time it burned less and Scarlett was beaming with pride that she was able to show Ashley how daring she could be.  She let out a naughty giggle and went to drink some more.  As he had earlier Ashley stopped her. 

"Oh no. Miss O'Hara. I don't think it would be appropriate for you to drink more.  You may pass out. And then I'd be forced to carry  you up to Honey's room.  I am sure you don't want me to have to tuck you in like a naughty little girl? Do you?"  Ashley speech was becoming slow and he was slurring some of his words.  

"This is perfect!"  Scarlett  thought.  "If Ashley  thinks  I'm drunk he will have to carry me upstairs!  And when we get upstairs I'll already be in his arms!  And it would be the perfect time for him to kiss me. " 

Before she knew what was happening she felt  Ashley caressing her  shoulders and gently pushing her back against the column.   Then he looked into her blazing emerald eyes and asked her  "Do you?" 

She was caught off guard by his sudden action. And stammered her response.

"Do I what Ashley?"

"Do"  he moved his body very close and began to nuzzle Scarlett's exposed neck, "you"

She let out a small whimper.  He explored her skin with his soft lips and mouth.  

He was barely making contact  with her body but it was  making Scarlett's toes curl.

"want..."  Ashley began lightly running his fingertips up and down the sides of her neck.

 "me to..."  Now his hands feathered softly across her clavicle and under her wrapper.  

"tuck you in.."  He caressed the silky skin on the front of her shoulders and slowly pushed her wrapper down her arms. She could feel Ashley's breath scorching her flesh.  His mouth was softly grazing the path of skin that his hands had just passed over.   Scarlett  started to shiver.  Her body became covered in goose bumps.  

"Like a naughty ...."  His  lips kissed the sensitive  crease  between her upper arm and her breast  and her nipples hardened.

"little girl?"    Ashley moved his head away and saw her rose colored peaks clearly through the material of her nightgown.  The evidence of Scarlett's body responding to him made Ashley hard as a rock.  

Without thinking Scarlett said "Yes." 

"Yes?"  

Ashley groaned.  He allowed one of his hands to lightly cup a breast over her nightgown.   And then his lips, mouth, and tongue began kissing, tasting, and licking Scarlett's neck and décolletage.  His touch was making Scarlett burn and shiver at the same time.  And she felt herself wanting desperately to touch and kiss his flesh too. 

After taking his time laying long lingering kisses on Scarlett's neck and throat Ashley gazed down to look at her lovely face.  Ashley stroked the soft skin at the tops of her full round breasts.  Ashley was delighted to see that she displayed her enjoyment of passion just as openly and freely as she displayed her enjoyment of laughter.  He skimmed his hands down her exposed neck and chest again and he was thrilled to see Scarlett biting her plump bottom lip between her perfect white teeth.  

The heat of the evening, all the alcohol he consumed,  and the intense attraction he was feeling for Scarlett made Ashley feel woozy and lightheaded.  He was only half aware of what he was doing.  When he managed to stop his head from spinning for a moment he was surprised and thrilled that he was in the company of such a beautiful woman.  For a split second he thought he was in a bordello in France.  And that the alluring creature in front of him was a whore named Minette or  Bebe.

"Scarlett." he said his voice deep and husky.  "Scarlett?! 

Scarlett popped her eyes open.  She gave Ashley a soft sexy smile. 

"Ashley . . .I . .please . .."

Scarlett was in a dreamy fog.  Ashley's touch and kisses had  awakened something dangerous and exciting deep within her.  She felt a delicious pressure between her legs.   She  boldly reached up and gripped Ashley  by his shoulders.  His body swayed as if ready to tip over.  Scarlett struggled to keep him from falling.  

"Ashley....whoa....Ashley..lets go sit down..Ashley?"  

Ashley leaned heavily onto Scarlett's shoulders.  He was gripping onto her wrapper for dear life.  Scarlett grabbed him around his waist and pulled his body toward a wrought iron bench covered with thick cushions.  With enormous effort Scarlett pushed him to sit down.  The force of effort caused her body to propel forward and she landed with her knees bent straddling his lap.  Her chest fell smack against his.  Scarlett's hands landed on his shoulders.  

Ashley started laughing hysterically.   And his hands gripped the arms of the furniture.  He was attempting to stop the bench from spinning.  Scarlett started laughing too.  Ashley was acting so silly!  She was laughing at the way they crash landed on the bench.  Ashley was laughing because he was so drunk that everything seemed ridiculous to him right now.  And then he stopped.   They sat facing each other silent and still.   

Suddenly Ashley leaned forward and crashed his hungry mouth onto Scarlett's succulent waiting lips.   A tidal wave of passion broke over them.  He wasn't thinking.   She wasn't thinking.  But she willing gave into the madness that was sweeping over her.  Scarlett's body arched into  Ashley's.  He groaned against her mouth and gripped the back of her head.

 Ashley's mouth was covering Scarlett's.  He sucked her upper and lower lip into his mouth at the same time. He sucked on her trapped lips thoroughly like the  juicy pieces of peach leftover on a pit.    Then he softened his mouth and let her lips slip out achingly slowly.  It felt like Ashley was trying to devour her.  With the point of his tongue firm he traced first the outside then the inside edges of her full lips.  Scarlett was quivering.   Ashley's tongue  teased and toyed with Scarlett's mouth until she was dizzy and breathless. These kind of kisses were completely new to her.  

Scarlett darted her own tongue out to join Ashley's.  Their tongues met and Scarlett felt tiny pricks of electric go from his mouth to her mouth.    Then they were sliding and curling their tongues  against each other's.  Ashley slid his tongue along hers and entered her mouth.  As he sucked on her lips he thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth with increasing pressure and speed.

Ashley's hands explored Scarlett's breasts as they continued kissing.  His large strong hands felt wonderful rubbing and squeezing her.  A thrill raced through Scarlett and she moaned into his mouth.  When he started to lightly pinch her nipples Scarlett bit down on Ashley's lip and inhaled sharply. Ashley groaned deeply and grabbed Scarlett's hips.  He began rocking  Scarlett forward and backward on his lap.

Scarlett flexed her hips against Ashley's lap.  She was overcome with the intense desire to feel every part of Ashley's body next to her own.  Pin pricks of electricity sparked through her entire body and bundled together and intensified in the soft mound between her legs.  Ashley bent his head and moved the neckline of her nightgown down exposing her breasts.  Then he licked a circle with his tongue around one of her rosey pink areoles.  Scarlett pressed herself against Ashley's hot mouth and whimpered.  Ashley slipped her nipple into his mouth and started sucking Scarlett's naked breast.  Her hands fisted into his hair as she moaned and groaned and sighed with pleasure.  Her fingers pulled Ashley's hair as he kissed and fondled each one of her beautiful, perfect breasts.  Scarlett began moaning Ashley's name. 

The sounds Scarlett was making made Ashley's groin twitch and grow moist at his tip.  She was rocking and bouncing against him on his lap.  He wished to lay her back and tear her nightgown completely off of her.  Ashley reached his hand down and lifted the hem of her nightgown.  He put his hand on her shapely ankle and calf.  Then he glided his hand up and past her knee to the bare naked skin of her thigh.  Scarlett writhed against him and screamed his name like  a growl through clenched teeth.

"Ashley!  Oh, Ashley!"  

The sound of Scarlett's voice broke through the swirling madness in Ashley's head.  He suddenly realized what he was about to allow to  happen and with tremendous regret and will power he pulled his hand out of Scarlett's nightgown and wrenched his lips off of her breasts.  He pulled her hands out of his hair and pulled her into a tight embrace.  He kissed her hair and buried his nose in it.  Scarlett was speechless and confused.  

"Ashley?" Scarlett said in a soft unsure voice.

He didn't respond.  He slipped her gently off of his lap.  He brushed the hair out of her face and leaned in and kissed her on each cheek.  Then he brushed a light kiss on her swollen lips.  Now his touches were feather light and gentle.  Almost reverent.  Scarlett looked at him with hurt and confused eyes.  

"Ashley?"

He stood up and grabbed her hand and put the other loosely at her waist.  Then he , with concentrated footsteps, walked her into the great hall of Twelve Oaks.   He gestured for her to grab the railing of the staircase.  As if still in a dream Scarlett floated to the staircase.  Once she ascended the first three steps she  looked  back over her shoulder at Ashley.   He was standing at the bottom of the stairs  watching her  go up.   When she stopped he came up and ascended the stairs a few steps behind her.  When they reached the top Ashley directed Scarlett to Honey's room.  He opened the door to allow Scarlett to scoot in.  As she was almost through the door he grabbed her hand to stop her.  He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.   Scarlett gazed up at him still in a fog.  

She managed to whisper "Goodnight Ashley" very softly. Then she disappeared into Honey's bedroom.  When the door clicked shut Ashley stumbled his way to his own  bedroom.  As he opened his door he paused and looked back to Honey's room. He looked down at his trousers and saw that he was still aroused.  He shook his head and muttered.

"Why must I always be a gentleman?"

 Ashley barely made it through the door before the room was spinning.  He fell on the floor directly behind his closed door and passed out cold with his hand inside his pants.  


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlett was ecstatic.  She could barely contain her excitement as she slipped into bed next to Honey's sleeping form.  Ashley was in love with her! He must be!  No man would behave that passionately if he was not in love.  Even though she was tipsy Scarlett remembered each and everything about what had happened between the two of them out on the terrace.  

It was so thrilling to be in Ashley's arms.  The sensations Scarlett had felt when Ashley touched and kissed her did something wonderful to her body.  A need and a craving to explore this newly discovered part of herself was awakened.  

"I wish Ashley hadn't stopped when he did!"  Scarlett thought.  She immediately gasped! "How can I think such a thing?  It isn't decent!"

Embarrassment and shame filled her.  Up until this very moment Scarlett hadn't considered that her actions were scandalous.  She had been swept up in the moment.  She had not thought about the ramifications of her behavior.  

Images of Ashley raced through her mind.  His hot hands skimming over her.  His hot mouth covering and exploring her mouth.  In spite of her shame Scarlett felt a certain heat begin to build inside of her again.  She put her hands to her mouth lightly recalling Ashley kissing her.  Then her fingers ran down her neck.

"Yes" she thought dreamily Ashley had kissed and touched her there too.  She moved her hands still lower and she shivered. Her hands glided over the bodice of her nightgown and stopped at her bosom. 

"Mother of God!" Scarlett screamed in her head.

Scarlett felt herself begin to panic.  She suddenly realized that what she allowed to happen with Ashley only a very loose woman would have participated in.  

"I must be wicked!  How will I ever face him again?"

Tears started to fall silently down her cheeks.  All too clearly she remembered the last feverish moments of perching on Ashley's lap.  How he had exposed her breasts.  And how he had fondled and kissed them.  The delicious feeling of Ashley rocking her body back and forth over his groin. The way that her body had responded and encouraged Ashley.

 Scarlett had felt no hesitation.  She had wanted Ashley.  She had wanted him to continue touching and kissing her.  She had loved the wild and mad feeling that rushed through her when Ashley's hand  went under her nightgown and greedily explored her bare leg.  Strange new feelings  were awakened.  And Scarlett instinctively knew that Ashley's exploration of her body was just a prelude to the intimacy that happened when a man and a women had relations.  

Scarlett's mother had informed her about the biological function of sex when Scarlett started having her monthly courses.  She knew the facts about what was suppossed to happen. She also was sure that it sounded very unpleasant and that she would never willingly want to do such a thing.   Now Scarlett was utterly confused.  Her body had wanted more. Scarlett had wanted to experience  what she had previously thought was  too disgusting  and awful to even consider.  She knew respectable ladies didn't have such thoughts.  

"Then why? Oh why did I like it so much?"

 Scarlett's whole world had been turned upside in one day.   She thought about her dear serene mother.  Had she ever felt the intense longing and need that she felt in Ashley's arms with Gerald?  If she had then why did Ellen teach Scarlett that relations were a duty that a woman must merely bare? It was all too much!  

All the things that Ellen had drummed into her head about behaving like a proper lady had briefly filtered through the fog of passion that she had been in with Ashley.  Scarlett wanted to pretend that she never once remembered what Ellen and Mammy had warned her about finding oneself alone with a man.   She was taught to become icy and distant and firmly remind her suitor that she was a proper young lady.    

"But I sought Ashley out!"  Scarlett thought as humiliation filled her.  

Scarlett couldn't avoid the truth.  The truth was that she knew she was supposed to guard her chastity and remain pure until marriage, but that once Ashley started making love to her she just didn't care.  All she had cared about was the blissful way she was feeling.  She knew quite well what was happening.  Scarlett defiantly ignored the tiny voice in her head that told her she should stop.    

When she glanced over she saw that Honey was passed out cold.  Scarlett pulled the soft sheet up to her chin trying to physically cover her shame.  Oh how she wished Honey was awake!  She desperately longed for something or someone to distract her from thinking about the consequences of her actions.  Her initial exhilaration about Ashley abrubtly left her.  Now she was terrified.  Couched in sobriety nothing seemed the same.  

Scarlett shifted her body trying to find a comfortable sleeping position.   She rolled onto her stomach with a loud sigh and propped her arms on the fluffy white pillow and rested her chin on her folded arms.  Honey was sleeping with her mouth agape and she was snoring rather loudly.  Scarlett managed to giggle in spite of the few wet tears still lingering on her face.  

"Honey is too comical!" Scarlett thought with amusement. It was funny that even in her sleep Honey had to have her mouth open.  Oh, and her snoring!  

"How embarrassing!  She sounds like a buzzard! I'd die of shame if I snored so atrociously!"

 Scarlett couldn't contain her giggles.  She was contemplating how terrible it would be to be such a silly and awkward girl like Honey.  She felt sorry for Honey. Honey wasn't beautiful or smart.  And it would be a real stretch to even call her attractive.  

"Poor thing! She should thank God that she comes from a rich family!"  As Scarlett considered just how lacking Honey was she had another thought.  

"I'm just glad I let her have Stu for the night.  At least she wasn't a wallflower on her birthday!"  Scarlett thought with smug self satisfaction.    

 Then Scarlett  started to think.  She thought about Honey and Stu.  With cool practicality Scarlett decided that she let herself get worked up over nothing.  While staring at Honey she reminded herself of what she had witnessed at the fireworks.  

"Stuart had his hands all over Honey.  And Honey didn't stop him!  She's just as bad as me!"

Scarlett started to feel less concerned about her actions.  After all no one saw her  with Ashley.   But she had witnessed Honey's unladylike conduct.  And so had Ashley!  The more she thought about it the better she felt.  Everyone knew Honey was boy crazy.  But she hadn't suffered any damage for being such a flirt.   Scarlett felt relieved.  She realized that any talk about the previous day and evening would most likely be about Honey and Stu.  She was off the hook!  

"If anyone dares to talk about me I will tell all about Stu and Honey!"  For all Scarlett knew Stu and Honey had gone just as far as she and Ashley.  It had been dark and Scarlett knew that Stuart had busy hands.   

"Why, I have nothing to fear!  I know Ashley would never talk!  And no one else knows about it! " Scarlett thought. 

 Scarlett said a quick prayer hoping no one saw her.  She begged God to forgive her and to protect her reputation.   However she didn't promise to never behave that way again.  Impulsively she kissed Honey on her cheek.  She was so grateful that Honey had made a spectacle of herself!

Scarlett had no mercy.  She didn't give a thought to the fact that Honey may be ruined.  It really didn't matter to her.  The only thing she cared about was saving her own neck.  Oh and finding out if Ashley was in love with her.  She shrewdly thought about how she would try to steer any conversations about yesterday back to Honey's behavior.  Of course she would feign concern if confronted with any gossip.  She would act the part of a sweet caring friend to the hilt.

At last she felt relaxed enough to sleep.  As she drifted off she couldn't help smiling.  Her mind was once again thinking about the delightful way she felt earlier in Ashley's arms.  She laughed at the naughty thoughts she had.  She longed to experience the giddiness and heated rush she had felt with Ashley over and over again. 

"Oh my God!"  she declared to herself.  "I'm depraved!"  

Instead of being concerned she just laughed.  She told herself that she wouldn't think about that now.  She would think about it tomorrow.  Tomorrow.  She couldn't wait!  She would get to see Ashley!  She fell asleep with a blissful smile on her face as she imagined how thrilling it would be to sneak off with Ashley again.


	11. Chapter 11

   The dining room was suspiciously quiet considering the number of giddy young girls that were enjoying a sumptuous breakfast at Twelve Oaks on this early summer morning. Mr. Wilkes made his customary brief appearance and was pleased, but a bit surprised that Honey's guests were so subdued.  Usually the young ladies who slept over were full of exuberance and noisy, excited chatter.   So much so that Mr. Wilkes would be eager to retreat to the relative quiet of the stables to join the men for some early morning riding.   After which he would let the young people enjoy time together informally.  He would rejoin the festivities later when he would be needed to host dinner and dancing.  

"Good morning India dear." Mr. Wilkes leaned over and kissed his daughter on her flat cheek.  

"Good morning father."  India replied.  Mr. Wilkes noticed that she seemed out of sorts. 

"Are you feeling quite well this morning?"

"Errr . . . yes father. I guess I was up later then I should have been."

India glared at the young ladies who were responsible for the horrible way she felt this morning.  Honey looked at Scarlett hoping to avoid her father's scrutiny.  Thankfully he just gave her a kiss on the cheek and  cheerfully  bid her a good morning before he  continued to walk  around to say good morning to each guest personally.

Scarlett was showing no ill effects of the night before.  She was smiling and happy.  India and Honey were not so fortunate.  India felt like someone was beating at her skull with a sledge hammer.  It was difficult for her to bare the sunlight that was streaming through the windows.  As soon as her father was out of sight she leaned her elbows on the table and pressed her head between her two hands. She was trying to alleviate the excruciating  pain that was making her feel like her brain was being squeezed in a vice.  

Honey's head was spinning and her stomach was queasy.  She attempted to eat some of the delicious scrambled eggs that were on her plate and she gagged.  Embarrassed she tucked her head.  She buried her chin in her neck and wished she were back in the comfort of her room.  Scarlett wanting to help offered some advice.

"Honey.  You really should eat.  If you keep your stomach empty it will only make you feel worse." Scarlett whispered to Honey as she stuffed a huge forkful of hot cakes into her mouth.

Honey winced at Scarlett's suggestion, but picked up a fork full of eggs anyway. Scarlett grabbed her arm.

"No Honey not eggs!  Try a plain piece of toast and some milk. If that goes down ok then you can try eating the eggs."  Honey nodded her head slowly and picked up a piece of toast.

India observed Scarlett with cynical eyes through her fingers that were fanned out over her face like a mask.  She grumbled to herself.  Scarlett couldn't make out what she said but she was absolutely sure that India had said something mean and hateful.  Feeling happy and confident after her clandestine meeting with Ashley Scarlett didn't let india's misery ruin her good mood.  In fact India's misery only added to the joy Scarlett was feeling.  She knew that Ashley would make his intentions to marry her known soon.  And then Scarlett could rub India's nose in her happiness.  Scarlett giggled and reached for a helping of grits.  Then she liberally slathered a piece of hot and fresh cornbread with butter.  She slurped down a glass of  fresh squeezed orange juice noisily and nearly dropped the pitcher when she refilled her cup.    Scarlett indulged her appetite without a second thought.   She was too hungry and happy to pretend to eat like a bird.  

"Must you make so much of a clatter Scarlett?"  India huffed after dropping her hands from her pounding skull.  

"Hummmmm?" Scarlett responded.  Innocently raising her eyebrows as she looked over at India.  

The biting edge present in India's voice made all of the other young ladies at the table become tense. They were reminded of the incident of the night before and nervously looked at each other.  Honey shot India an angry look.  She was about to give India a piece of her mind for being so rude.  Unfortunately as soon as she opened her mouth she was over come with nausea and she quickly bolted from the breakfast table.  Melanie excused herself and hurriedly went to check on Honey.  

"I'm sorry India." Scarlett said in a deliberately loud voice.    "Was I being too noisy?"  Then  Scarlett grinned like a chesire cat knowing she was irritating India.  

"Really Miss O'Hara haven't they taught you not to bang your utensils or slam your drinking cup at Fayetteville?   I'm surprised.   Even the charity cases they allow to enroll there seem to learn the basic manners of a house servant.  It just shows one doesn't it?"

"Shows what?" Scarlett said.  She knew India was trying hard to insult her in some stuck up way.

"Well.  Um.   All the money and fancy finishing schools in the world cannot make one a lady.  You are either born one or you are not."

"Oh is that so?  Well that is too bad.  It's just a shame that all the phoney ladylike airs in the world cannot prevent one from being a washed out, plain old wallflower.  You are either born one or you are not."  

Scarlett picked up her water glass and made sure to slam it back onto the table.  Then she picked up her napkin and dabbed the corners of her mouth daintily.   While India stewed silently Scarlett stood up and excused herself.  She was almost out of the dining room when she stopped and turned her head back to say something.

"Oh I almost forgot.   At the fireworks Stu and Ashley made Honey and I promise to go out riding with them today.  Well it seems that Honey may not be up for it.  So I was wondering India . . . ?

"What?"

"If you thought Stu would mind if Dimity went in Honey's place?"  India said nothing.  She just glared at Scarlett.  

"I mean Stu and Honey really seemed sweet on each other yesterday.   Well I'm sure he will be disappointed she can't make it.  But hopefully he won't mind having Dimity come along instead.  She is one of the best female riders in the county afterall.  And you know the Tarleton brothers all set a store on such silly things.  Plus by this evening I'm sure Honey will be fine.  She better be!  I heard her promising Stu all of her waltzes! Well?  Dimity?   Finish up your breakfast so you have time to change.  I hope you have your  riding habit with you.  If not I'm sure India may have one you could borrow for the afternoon.  Right India? "  

Scarlett flounced off.  She was certain that she had served India a massive helping of her own hateful just desserts.   Scarlett felt that India's cruel treatment of herself and others deserved to be paid back to her in full.  Feeling no remorse and as light and weightless as a butterfly Scarlett gailey floated off to change into her riding habit. 

India barely remembered to breath she was so furious.  She had struggled not  to leap up  out of her seat to scratch Scarlett's eyes out.   India knew she had to appear unaffected by Scarlett's words.  She would never let anyone see that she was crushed that Stu and Honey had hit it off.   Without saying anything more India silently got up and informed a servant that she did not wish to be disturbed until evening.   She asked the servant to let her know when it was time to change for dinner.  After reaching the safety of her bedroom India threw herself down on her bed and sobbed. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Gone With The Wind & it's story and characters belong to the Margaret Mitchell estate and heirs. 
> 
> **The story More Charm Then The Law Allows and it's narrative , plot, and new additional characters are the sole property of Patricia Kane. Known here as heresvivi.
> 
> ****Permission to read, share, and copy is granted as long as copyright and authorship is properly acknowledged as belonging to heresvivi and or Patricia Kane. Thank you!


End file.
